


On the Verge of Something Wonderful

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Guang-Hong comes to visit Leo during the off season and during a trip to the ice rink, both have something they'd like to say to one another.





	On the Verge of Something Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> It's Leo's birthday! Time to celebrate!!! 
> 
> I've been looking forward to writing some leoji for a while now and was happy to write this for today. They're just so cute together and I wanted to challenge myself from writing only from Leo's POV. The idea for this fic came from a combination of [this prompt generator](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/promptsnsfw) (which gave me hockey rink, friends to lovers, confession) and a suggestion from the lovely Rie when I said I didn't know what to write. And thank you Hanna for the help with the title! It's taken from the song of the same title by Darren Haynes. The song may not exactly fit but the title sure does so I decided to go with it. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments and I hope you enjoy!

It’s relaxing evening as Leo and Guang-Hong skate around the ice rink. There are only a few other people left on the ice with them since the open session was almost over. It was Guang-Hong’s suggestion to come and although Leo was a little tired from their earlier shopping trip, he couldn’t say no to his friend.

Plus, this gives him the perfect opportunity and setting to finally confess his feelings to Guang-Hong. Leo thought about it for a while now over the past season and tried to find the right time to tell him. But saying it over the phone or computer didn’t seem right. Nor did it at a competition when they had other things to worry about and the last thing he wanted to do was cause a distraction over his feelings. Leo tried testing the waters by sending Guang-Hong romantic songs he liked to see how the other react, hoping that Guang-Hong would figure out the songs were about him, but it didn’t seem to get the desired effect as Leo hoped. Guang-Hong simply commented on liking the songs and asking if they were potential programs for Leo.

After that, Leo realized he needed to be straight forward and tell Guang-Hong how he felt with his own words, not someone else’s. Of course that was easier said than done.

Leo glances over at Guang-Hong but quickly looks away when their eyes meet. He was utterly hopeless. Leo could talk to him about anything, so why is this so hard?

He clears his throat, trying to muster up the courage to say what’s on his mind, but backs down. He notices Guang-Hong looking at him, waiting for him to speak, and Leo realizes he has to say _something_.

“Funny how even on break, we still find ourselves out here on the ice skating,” Leo says, trying to go for a neutral topic. He hated questioned Guang-Hong’s idea for them to skate and simply went along with it, but he was a little curious since the younger man packed a pair of skates with him.

Guang-Hong smiles as he drops his gaze. “I thought it would be nice to do since we don’t get the chance to leisurely skate together. Whenever we’re together, it’s always for training or competing.”

“It is nice,” Leo agrees. He was enjoying just getting to skate next to Guang-Hong like this.

Their hands gently bump against each other as they go around the curve of the rink. As much as Leo wants to hold Guang-Hong’s hand as they skate like he’s seen other couples do, he doesn’t. Not yet at least.

Eventually, the other people on the ice take their leave. It’s quiet now that only Leo and Guang-Hong remain with just the scraping of the ice filling the silence. Leo knows they don’t have much time left but he still struggles to get the words out before they have to go. It feels like if he doesn’t say something now, he’ll just keep holding it in. Leo is sure that even if Guang-Hong doesn’t feel the same way, it won’t hurt their friendship. He didn’t seem the type to react badly but part of Leo was worried it would make things awkward between them.

Another couple of minutes go by and Leo finally finds it himself to try again. He begins by saying “Guang-Hong” right as the other says “Leo.”

They pause and stare at each other for a moment before Guang-Hong chuckles and says, “You go first.”

Leo shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. You go ahead.”

“Alright then,” he replies softly. Guang-Hong drops his gaze for a moment as he takes a deep breath. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for some time now and I wasn’t sure how to say it,” he begins tentatively.

Leo remains quiet and gives him an encouraging nod to continue. There’s a lump in his throat as his mind jumps to all kinds of conclusions to what this could be.

“You’ve been a really good friend to me ever since we met. Always been supportive of me even when we’re competing against each other and the competition hasn’t come between us. I’m so grateful for that.”

Leo smiles. “I could never hold it against you if you beat me. You always push me to be a better skater,” he says.

“And you do the same for me,” he says, glancing up at Leo. His cheeks are starting to blush and Leo can’t help but think how cute he looks. “What I’m trying to get around to is, I… like you Leo. I’ve been afraid to tell you because I’m worried I would lose you as friend if you didn’t feel the same way,” Guang-Hong says, his voice faltering.

Leo’s eyes grow wide as he gazes at Guang-Hong, his mind processing his words. Guang-Hong likes him. He _likes_ him. He can’t believe that all this time he was worrying about confessing and being rejected when Guang-Hong was thinking the same thing.

But Guang-Hong takes Leo’s silence the wrong way and begins to frown. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I thought that maybe you felt the same way but I guess I wrong,” he rushes out in a panic.

Leo comes to a stop and reaches out for Guang-Hong, placing his hand on the other’s shoulder as he stops. “Guang-Hong, please look at me.”

He waits until Guang-Hong slowly looks up at him, seeing the uncertainly and pain in his eyes. “You don’t have anything to worry about,” Leo says gently. He slowly reaches up and cups Guang-Hong’s cheek with the palm of his hand. “I feel the same way.”

Leo watches the expression change across Guang-Hong’s face as a smile spreads across his face, lighting up his eyes. “You do?”

“Yes, I do. I was actually about to confess just a moment ago but you seem to have beat me to it,” he chuckles.

“Oh,” is all Guang-Hong can say. The crease in his brow disappears and he no longer looks upset.

“So, I guess I already know the answer then to the question of, do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Guang-Hong nods. “Yes, that should be obvious.”

“Is it okay if I kiss you now?” Leo asks softly. He caresses Guang-Hong’s cheek with his thumb, the physical touch keeping him grounded and knowing this is really happening.

Leo feels his heart pounding in his chest as Guang-Hong nods again, gaze dropping to Leo’s lips. They lean in towards one another until their lips meet. It’s nothing more than a lite press of lips together, neither of them having much experience in this area but it’s enough. A first kiss could have gone worse.

Guang-Hong’s cheeks are much redder when they pull apart and Leo thinks about how he wants to keep being the cause of that blush. He removes his hand from Guang-Hong’s face and moves it down to take his hand.

“We still have time for another lap around if you want to,” Leo suggests.

“I’d like that.”

Hand and hand, they make their final lap around the rink. They can’t keep their eyes off of each nor do the smiles leave their faces as they step off the ice.

They take a seat on a bench to remove their skates and gather up their things.

“Just because we’re dating now, don’t think I’ll go easy on you this season,” Guang-Hong teases as they make their way to the front door to leave.

Leo takes Guang-Hong’s hand in his again, entwining their fingers together. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” As they step outside and head to Leo’s car, he asks, “How did you know I liked you?”

“I didn’t know for sure if you did but it was the love songs you sent me.”

“Wait, you actually picked up on that? Why didn’t you say anything then?” Leo couldn’t believe that actually worked.

“I wasn’t completely sure that was your intention behind him and part of me was worried I was just looking too much into the reason why you sent them. So, I didn’t want to say anything in case I was wrong and embarrass myself.”

Leo nods. He couldn’t blame Guang-Hong for thinking that way. “I guess that’s what I get for being too subtle with my feelings.”

“It’s okay. I liked it when you sent me the songs.”

They arrive at Leo’s car and he unlocks the doors. “Does that mean you wouldn’t mind if I continue to send you more?”

Guang-Hong smiles as he slides into the passenger seat. “I’d like that. It gives me something to have of you when we’re a part.”

As Leo clicks in his seatbelt, Guang-Hong’s mention of them being a part makes him remember how far away they are from each other. He puts the key in the ignition and starts the car but doesn’t pull out of the parking space just yet.

He looks over at Guang-Hong and sees him smiling back at him. A long distance relationship wouldn’t be the easiest thing in the world, especially with them living halfway across the world from each other, but if they made it this far already Leo knows they’ll find a way to make it work.

“Everything okay?” Guang-Hong asks.

“Yeah, I’m just happy is all.”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/163719923766/on-the-verge-of-something-wonderful).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
